The present invention relates to an umbrella that is adapted to be mounted on a user""s head and shoulders, and to a method of manufacturing the same, which is intended to shelter the user from the rain, and more particularly to a head mounted umbrella and a method of manufacturing the same which is intended to reduce its manufacturing cost and time and to be stably held on a user""s body without shaking, and which is intended to prevent a user""s face from getting wet with rain water by the transparent hood shade, and to be conveniently hung on a hanger by its hook member.
In past times, a head mounted umbrella, which is used for sheltering a user from the rain as shown in FIG. 1, has been produced and put on the market by the inventor.
The head mounted umbrella proposed by the inventor comprises a hood part 10 made of a waterproof material and having a front opening, a body covering part 11 made of a waterproof material, which is coupled to a lower circumferential edge of the hood part 10 and formed into a skirt shape or a conical shape, and an annular elastic ring 12 coupled to an outer peripheral edge of the body covering part 11 by an attaching cloth strip 12a. 
The prior art head mounted umbrella is generally manufactured in such a way that the hood part 10 and the body covering part 11 having the annular elastic ring 12 attached thereto are separately prepared, and the body covering part 11 is attached to the lower edge of the hood part 10 by a sewing operation.
More specifically, a waterproof cloth is first cut to obtain a basic cloth 11xe2x80x2 having a central opening 11a and a circular peripheral edge 11b, as shown in FIG. 2a. Thereafter, the annular elastic ring 12 is attached to the peripheral edge 11b of the basic cloth 11xe2x80x2 by the attaching cloth strip 12a, as shown in FIG. 2b. In this procedure, the annular elastic ring 12 is brought into contact with an inner surface of the loop-shaped attaching cloth strip 12a, and the attaching cloth strip 12a is inwardly folded at upper and lower edges of the elastic ring 12 to form a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shape in section. Subsequently, the peripheral edge 11b of the basic cloth 11xe2x80x2 is disposed between the upper and lower folded edges of the attaching cloth strip 12a, and the upper and lower folded edges of the attaching cloth strip 12a are sewn together with the basic cloth 11xe2x80x2, so that the elastic ring 12 is securely attached to the peripheral edge of the basic cloth 11xe2x80x2.
Thereafter, the basic cloth 11xe2x80x2 and the elastic ring 12 attached to each other are interposed between an upper mold 1 and a lower mold 2, and then heated to be shaped into a desired skirt form, as shown in FIG. 2c. 
As a result, a skirt-shaped body covering part 11 is produced, as shown in FIG. 2d. 
Since the above prior art head mounted umbrella is adapted to be worn on a user""s head to shelter the user from the rain without using both of his hands, the umbrella can afford convenient use to a user. Furthermore, since the annular elastic ring 12 can be folded several times to be compact, the umbrella is easy to store and carry.
However, since the above head mounted umbrella requires expensive molds and a molding process in a manufacturing process of the body covering part 11, considerable manufacturing costs and time are consumed. In addition, since this kind of head mounted umbrella must be produced in various sizes, i.e., umbrellas for children, umbrellas for young people and umbrellas for adults, and thus various molds suited for the several sized umbrella must be used, manufacturing cost for the umbrellas is further increased.
In addition to the above problems, the prior art umbrella has another problem in that the head mounted umbrella cannot thoroughly shield a user from the rain because the body covering part 11 of the umbrella is shaken by wind or collision with an adjacent umbrella. Furthermore, a user cannot prevent his face from getting wet with rain water through a face opening of the hood part of the umbrella, and also the umbrella cannot be hung on a hanger in a storage closet.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a head mounted umbrella which is intended to remarkably reduce its manufacturing cost and time period by eliminating a shaping process by molds.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a head mounted umbrella, which is adapted to be stably worn on a user without shaking when the umbrella is exposed to wind or collides with an adjacent umbrella.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a head mounted umbrella which is intended to prevent a user""s face from getting wet with rain water through a front face opening of its hood part.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a head mounted umbrella, which is adapted to be easily hung on a hanger.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a head mounted umbrella and a method thereof which is adapted to be stably worn on a user without its shaking when the umbrella is exposed to wind or collides with an adjacent umbrella.
In order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a head mounted umbrella comprising: a hood partially made of a waterproof material and having a front opening; a body covering part made of a waterproof material, which is manufactured in such a way that a circular basic cloth having a central opening and at least one cut portion, the cut portion being extended between an edge of the central opening and an outer edge of the basic cloth and widened toward the outer edge of the basic cloth, is prepared, and adjacent radial edges of the basic cloth are coupled to each other to form a skirt shape, and which is coupled to a lower edge of the hood part; and an annular elastic ring coupled to an outer peripheral edge of the body covering part by an attaching cloth strip.
The body covering part may be provided with a pair of auxiliary straps at both sides of its lower surface corresponding to a user""s two shoulders.
The hood part may be provided with a hood shade at an upper edge of the front opening, which is forwardly extended by a certain length, and may be provided with a chin strap which is attached at its one end to a side of the hood part below the front opening to encircle a user""s chin portion, the other end of the chin strap being provided with a fastening member, the hood part being provided at the other side below the front opening with a fastening member to mate with the fastening member of the chin strap.
The body covering part may be provided at its outer peripheral edge with a hook member attached thereto.
In order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a method of manufacturing a head mounted umbrella, comprising the steps of: preparing a hood part made of a waterproof cloth and having a front opening; preparing a body covering part made of a waterproof cloth, which is manufactured in such a way that a circular basic cloth having a circular edge is cut away to have a central opening and at least one cut portion such that the cut portion is extended between an edge of the central opening and the outer edge of the basic cloth and widened toward the outer edge of the basic cloth; connecting adjacent radial edges of the basic cloth to each other to form a skirt shape; and attaching an annular elastic ring to the outer edge of the skirt-shaped basic cloth by an attaching strip.